


Risk It All

by Meisinlove



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Boys be dumb when in love xD, Floof, Gyroaxia in omake lol, M/M, Roommates YuuWata, Ryuuseiu ❤️, Some part have innuendo so ;w;, accidental confessions, inspired from ep 6 of the anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meisinlove/pseuds/Meisinlove
Summary: Wataru tries to write new lyrics for their new song while Yuuto is there to check up on him.
Relationships: Goryo Yuuto/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Risk It All

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello! I’m a new fan of ARGONAVIS/AAside and it’s my first time writing for this fandom. Since I’m new, there’ll be prolly OOC since I only knew them based on the anime. If there’s a mistakes I’m sorry agshdj I don’t have beta reader 🤧 and yes English is not my native language.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy this YuuWata fic ;;w;; ngl I was having writer’s block before I wrote this, hopefully everyone will enjoy this one ❤️ This pair is making me emo for some reason úwù

It was Sunday night when Wataru decided to finish what he started and that is writing lyrics for their new song. He stares at the notebook with unfinished lyrics written on it, he sighed and wonders if he can finish it as soon as possible. Yuuto noticed that Wataru is troubled.

“Hey, you know you don’t need to rush.” He said, in which made Wataru turns his head to Yuuto.

“I know, but I want to finish it so we can start practicing. Knowing Kikyo, he can finish the melody within a day or so.” He couldn’t help but to pout ‘cause seeing Rio smirk at him pisses him off. 

“Don’t worry about him, just do it on your own pace. Yeah?” He has point. This is not competition and it takes time to write and compose new songs anyways, so why is he rushing?

“I guess you’re right.”

“Hm!” He nods at Wataru hoping he’ll feel a bit of relieved.

“Sorry, I haven’t been contributing in the composing part.” Yuuto slowly opening up which Wataru shook his head immediately.

“Don’t think about it, I know being a leader is hard enough. We got this.” He patted Yuuto’s shoulders in reassurance.

“I see. I’m counting on you, partner~” He replied while grinning at Wataru, the latter returned the smile. 

_‘Partner, huh.’_ He thought.

Before he doesn’t have a band like his older brother, Kenta. He couldn’t help but to feel jealous whenever his brother talks about his band and is wishing that he can find and form a band with as well. It sounds fun, especially if he’s gonna write lyrics for it since it’s one of the things he wanted to do if he ever joined one. Back when they were kids, Wataru started by writing short poems and eventually lead to writing lyrics. He’s fond of using metaphors and other complicated but beautiful words. That’s one of the reason he entered the college of literature in hopes of broadening his style and becomes more expressive to it.

Then opportunity arises, he met Yuuto. Coincidentally, he was a former band mate of his big brother and had a horrible memory of his former band. To the fact that Yuuto was scared and almost quit Argonavis that made everyone especially Wataru enraged and afraid that the newly formed band is gonna disband. Especially him and Yuuto worked hard to find members in order for their ship to sail. At that time, Wataru wrote the lyrics for ‘Ryuuseiu’ which means Meteor Shower. He wrote it with the idea of destined meeting just like how one coincidentally saw a meteor in night sky.

_Meeting with you changed my life._

One reason he treasured this song so much. He composed it in order to convey his feelings towards Argonavis and of course to Yuuto as well. Kudos to Kikyo for bringing up the new melody in Submariner that he finally wrote this. Having these thoughts made him fired up on writing new songs, Wataru decided to come up with new ideas. Thus, he wrote down a bunch of genres and can pick from there to assist him on thinking lyrics.

“Don’t force yourself, Wataru.” He said when he saw Wataru started to write once again.

“I won’t. I just need to jot this down and I’m good for the night.”

“If you feel sleepy go back to your room and sleep.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“We still have classes tomorrow, you know.”

“Yes, just give me thirty minutes and I’ll go to sleep.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yuu..” 

“I was just asking alright.”

Few minutes in, Wataru felt his eyes are getting heavy but despite of it he continued to write. Yuuto was in his room doing homework while Wataru is writing in the living room. It was already fifteen minutes passed midnight when Yuuto checked on Wataru, who’s currently napping on the couch dropped his notes and pencil, and couldn’t help but let out a light chuckled.

“See. You overdid it.” He picked up the notebook, scattered papers, and pencil then placed it in the table. 

“What would’ve happen if I didn’t checked on you.” He said before carrying a sleepy Wataru, who slightly grumbled when he was being picked up.

“You’re getting a bit of weight, probably from your sweets intake.” By the time Yuuto said it, Wataru huffed at the remark.

“Oh~, are you awake?” He asked in amusement. Though he didn’t got any answer.

“You know I can carry you back to your room if you say so. Don’t be shy~” This time Wataru just frowns as if he can hear Yuuto’s random ramblings. The latter is fascinated with his reactions nonetheless.

_‘Aw, his reactions are too cute as if he’s awake or something.’_ Yuuto thought. 

Once they’re in Wataru’s room, Yuuto carefully placed sleeping Wataru in its bed and then tucked him in. He made sure that Wataru’s comfortable before leaving, eyes gazing lovingly at the sleeping man. He noticed the hair clips are still there and removes it slowly so that Wataru won’t wake up then placed them in the night stand.

“Good night, Wataru. Sleep well now.” He said while lightly placing his lips on Wataru’s forehead and went out to his own room. Not without being flustered with his impulse decision to give his best friend a forehead kiss. It’s not like he’ll remember that part right?

  
Next morning, Yuuto woke up first before Wataru. He’s humming ‘Ryuuseiu’ while making breakfast that is pancakes, for some reason he wanted to make something sweet for him and Wataru. The latter woke up few minutes later, went to the bathroom to wash up and then saw Yuuto making breakfast in the kitchen.

“Good morning.” 

“Oh, Good morning, Wataru! How’s your sleep?”

“It was nice one. We’re having pancakes? What a rare sight.” Totally not eyeing the finished pancakes on the table in which Yuuto chuckled.

“I’m glad you had a nice sleep, Saa~ help yourself up and dig in. I know you love them.”

“Thanks! Itadakimasu!”

“Oh, by the way, I remembered I was taking a nap in the couch. How did I end up in my bed?”

“Ah, I carried you.”

“You what?”

“I carried your butt off. You’re welcome.” He said while placing the second batch of pancakes on the table.

“H-huh? You don’t need to!”

“It’s fine. I know you’re fighting back your sleepiness while writing.”

“Even so..”

“Also you’re starting to gain weight, might as well take your sugar intake slowly.” Veins popped on Wataru’s forehead. He’s aware that he’s taking a lot of sugary treats while writing, but the audacity of Yuuto..

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear that from someone who made pancakes today.” He said while angrily munching those pancakes.

“I’m treating you this one don’t worry. As a reward for being Argonavis’ lyricist.”

“I felt like I’ve been insulted last night...”

“T-thats just your imagination..”

“Really?”

“Really!”

“Huh, then.” Wataru places his hand on his forehead as if he remembered something but wasn’t sure if it did happened or just a dream. Meanwhile, Yuuto vastly detracts his eyes on Wataru, embarrassed as flash back to last night where he placed a kiss on that same forehead that Wataru’s touching. Unfortunately, the latter noticed his awkward actions.

“What’s wrong, Yuu?”

“N-nothing.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m okay. Let’s finish this and get going we have classes.”

“But our class is at nine and it’s still seven isn’t too early to leave?”

“Ah, I see.”

“Are you sure you’re okay? I mean you can take a break for awhile.”

“It’s fine.”

“It’s a rare sight to see you troubled. If you’re not feeling well I’ll let our classmates and bandmates know about it.” 

“Haha, thank you I’ll keep that in mind. You’re nice, Wataru.”

“Hm, health is more important. It’s what they say ‘health is wealth’.”

“....”

“Yuu, I swear to god don’t even try to mention it.”

“But I haven’t said anything.”

“I know you’re gonna mention _that_.” Yuuto couldn’t contain his laughter, Wataru knows him too well.

“Hey, Wataru..”

“Hm?”

“Do you have..”

“Do I have what?” Yuuto is kinda hesitant on asking, he couldn’t even look at Wataru straight in the eyes.

“I mean, uh.”

“Spit it out already.”

“Do you like someone?” Still not staring at Wataru until he heard choking noises.

“Wataru!” Grabs a glass of water and rapidly giving it to the choking one.

“Here, drink it.” Poor guy he was so shocked that he choked on pancakes. He didn’t expect Yuuto to ask that either.

“Eat slowly, dude.”

“Says who asked something unusual.”

“You can just, you know, ignore it if it bothers.”

“No.”

“....”

“Since we are here already why not pull through with it.” Yuuto gulps.

_‘I shouldn’t have asked...’_

“I may have someone in mind. Do you?” This time it’s Wataru’s turn to ask and Yuuto regrets it big time.

“I, uh. Maybe.”

“Maybe?” His brows raised, its like he didn’t heard the latter part which made Yuuto nervous.

“Haha, let’s drop it.”

“Hold on.”

“Eh?”

“What do they look like?” 

“Huh?”

“The person that you like..” Wataru kept his stare on Yuuto while Yuuto finally looked at Wataru, eyes have met and neither haven’t said anything for a good minute until one decided to end the awkward silence.

“Ah, Uhm... They are nice person. Very supportive!”

“I see.”

_‘Is it my brother??’_ That thought alone made Wataru sad.

“Wataru.”

“...”

“Hey, Wataru!”

“Ah, Sorry.”

“You too, you haven’t answered yet. I was first one who asked so..”

“I-I have someone in mind. They’re quite energetic..”

_‘Quite energetic? You don’t mean it’s Banri??’_

“I think we should prepare for class now. It’s already quarter past eight..”

“Oops. That was fast and yeah we should.”

“I’ll do the dishes, go change.” Yuuto nodded.

“Thanks.” Wataru hummed in response and then proceed to do the dishes.

A couple of minutes have passed and the two of them made sure they haven’t forgotten anything like keys, wallet, or phones. They’re lucky enough that the two share classes and if Yuuto forgot something Wataru is always prepared.

“Hey, have you ever thought of confessing to them?”

“What?” Wataru just had a weird look at Yuuto when he asked that.

“I mean we can help you set you up with them? We can perform in front of them with placards and props.”

“That wouldn’t necessary.”

“Why? Oh you’re gonna write them a song? Nice.”

“Erm, I already did that.”

“Huh?? Since when? I haven’t heard it yet. No fair, Wataru.”

“We already performed that before.”

“Which one??” Yuuto started to name a few songs that they’ve performed in live houses.

“Was it ‘Gift’?”

“No.”

“Tell me, please.”

“It was ‘Ryuuseiu’. Happy now?”

“Oh.”

“Hm? Why do you look like disappointed?? Aren’t you the one who asked which song?”

“Yeah, but I loved that song.” Yuuto pouts.

“Don’t be sad about it, I initially wrote it for _you_ and Argonavis anyways.” He said while patting Yuuto.

“Aw, that’s so sweet of you. Thank you.” He’s about to hug Wataru until he almost missed the important part. He stopped and thought for a second.

“What’s wrong?”

“If you wrote it for me then am I the person that you like?”

“............”

“Wataru.”

“.....................”

“Oi, Wataru.”

***Wataru.exe stopped responding***

_‘OH MY GOD. WHAT THE HELL!?’_ Internally screaming Wataru when he finally realized what he just said. His face is flushed after that realization. He wanted to run away but he can’t because Yuuto is blocking the door. He then turns his back, covers his ears and squatted down.

“Wataru, are you okay??”

“...shut up..” He kept repeating ‘shut up’ as if it’s a mantra in order to hide his embarrassment of his slip up.

_‘Why??? Why’s it like this??’_ He came back to senses when he felt someone’s back hugging him while prying his hands that covered his ears.

“It’s okay, Wataru. Don’t be embarrassed. I’m relieved to be honest.”

“....”

“Thank you and I really mean it.”

“Shut—”

“I loved singing ‘Ryuuseiu’ a lot. That’s why I felt bad when you wrote for someone you liked. But now I’m relieved. Thank you, Wataru.” When he heard those words his heart beats went up, his face and ears are as red as his hair. Aside from the embarrassment, Yuuto’s been hugging him tight for good minutes. Both hands entangled and Wataru is still speechless. He never thought that he’ll confess to someone in an accident too.

“Your hands are warm.” Wataru whispered, it’s the only thing he muttered at the moment and Yuuto hummed in respond.

“Yours too.” 

They've stayed like that position for another seconds, not minding the time right now.

“Yuu..”

“Hmm?”

“I’ve been planning to confess to you for months now, but I couldn’t find the right time. I’m glad that I was able to write it in ‘Ryuuseiu’ without dropping much of a hint. The fact that you loved that song made me happy.” The euphoria he felt when Yuuto kept mentioning this song even humming or singing it is astonishing.

“I loved it just like how I love Wataru.”

“...”

“.......”

_‘Huh?’_

_‘HUH!?’_

When realization hits him, he couldn’t help vastly turned his head and stare at Yuuto, who’s currently staring at him with such fondness.

_‘Ack.’_ Wataru couldn’t do anything especially with endearing look of Yuuto. 

“..stupid.” He fumbled.

_‘How can he even say those so easily?’_ The close proximity of them is making him more flustered than ever, imagine the guy you liked had mutual feelings too. Thanks to that slip up, Wataru didn’t expect that Yuuto can be keen in this kind of situations. He wanted to run and hide after that, but Yuuto caught him and now he’s in his arms. Wataru wanted to pretend that nothing happened even it hurts him if he proceeded to that, then again maybe it’s meant to happened one day or so. So he cannot do anything about it. He cracks up a small smile as he kept his gaze towards Yuuto.

“We’ll be late, you know.”

“Will you go out with me?” Wataru couldn’t help to frown on that statement, rolls his eyes and eventually lets out a chuckle.

“After all that happened? Really now.” How can he even declined especially to Yuuto, who’s currently staring at him like a puppy.

“Of course, I would love to.” He said while carefully caresses Yuuto’s left cheek. In which the latter responded with a tight hug.

“Wataruuu!”

“O-oi, I can’t breathe. Also, we’re going to be late, stupid!” With that Yuuto pulls away and is very energetic than ever.

“Yoshi! Let’s dash and we’ll make it through.”

“Ha?! We’ll barely gonna make it!”

“Let’s go!” Immediately grabbing a worried Wataru with him and dashes towards their university. He barely heard Wataru’s complains as he runs away grin plastered on his face while holding the love of his life. He’s sure enough he will get an earful later on.

The distance between their shared apartment and university is not that far. If they aren’t running then it will take a ten-minute walk, but now they’re rushing most likely arrive within five minutes. Once they’ve arrived both were exhausted from running in hopes to be on time.

“See, we made it.” Yuuto grins at gasping Wataru.

“It’s also perfect for yo—Ow!” He flinched when Wataru squeezes his sides hard. Accompanied by a glare knowing he’s gonna say something insulting.

“You know I was kidding around.” He said while soothing his side.

“You don’t need to mention that.” Wataru walks away and ignores Yuuto’s call. The latter tried to catch up with him.

When they arrived to their designated classroom, they were surprised that no one arrived yet.

“That’s weird, at this time this room is full of students. What happened?”

“Maybe we’re using different classroom?”

“No, I’m certain that this is what we usually assigned. If there’s a room change they should have announced it beforehand.”

“Hmm.”

“Oh, Matoba, Goryo. You’re both still here?” One of their classmates passed by.

“Hey, this is the classroom we use for this class right?”

“Yeah, but haven’t you guys heard? The class was cancelled.”

“Eh!? For real??” 

“Yes. Our professor couldn’t make it because something happened at their home, so they called in.”

“I hope everything’s okay.”

“I hope so too.”

“See you guys tomorrow.” Their classmate waves a goodbye to them. So now they don’t have a class the whole day since for this class they supposed have two lectures— one in the morning and one in the afternoon. Now that it was cancelled, they have a free day.

“Well.”

“Good grief. We rushed ourselves just to hear it was cancelled.” Wataru just let out an exhausted sigh.

“It can’t be helped. So what do we do now? We have a couple of hours free-time before our practice later.”

“Wanna go to Karaoke?”

“I’m down to it. Let’s do it!” Yuuto drags Wataru just like how he did earlier.

“Oi, Yuu. I can walk on my own.”

“Hmm? Oh, I just want to do this.” He said while entangles his hands to Wataru’s. 

“Yuu-“ Wataru’s cheek tinted with faint pink when he figured they’re now dating.

“Let’s go! Let’s go!” Yuuto enthusiastically chants while Wataru is just massages his temples hiding his embarrassment when they are getting a bit of attention.

They went to the usual Karaoke place where they have met Ren. He was singing alone and was reluctant, at first, to join the band which both Yuuto and Wataru started. Then it becomes a spot where Argonavis will have a meeting while having a good time in this very same place. The band went forward despite the hardships they’ve experience just like a ship that kept sailing forward.

“Do you want to go first?” Yuuto asked.

“It’s fine, you can go ahead.” Wataru shrugged. Then proceeds to sit down and checked on his phone just in case Rio, Banri, or Ren’s classes are over.

“Oh! There’s Ryuuseiu here! Look at this Wataru!”

“Huh? Oh nice.”

“Can we sing it together?”

“It’s fine, you can start off.”

“Please, Wataru.” Yuuto pleads and Wataru just sighed in defeat. He couldn’t say no to his boyfriend after all.

“Fine, fine.” He grabbed the mic once Yuuto entered the song.

Surprisingly, Yuuto didn’t focus on the screen but on Wataru. He already memorized the lyrics and now he’s serenading it to the one who wrote the lyrics. Wataru was stunned by that gesture, but he was touched by it. They alternate with the lines and then sang the chorus altogether. Both of them didn’t paid attention to the screen that much since it’s their song and was having fun with it.

“Uwaa, that was fun.” Yuuto said then proceed to hug Wataru.

“You’re awfully touchy today, Yuu.”

“Is it a bad thing?”

“Not really.”

“Then.” He placed a light kiss to Wataru’s forehead.

“H-hey!” Eyes widened when he realized what Yuuto just did. The latter just laughed it off, Wataru paused a bit and realized something is familiar.

“Hey, Yuu.”

“Yes?”

“Did you kissed my forehead last night?”

“I, uh.”

“Hmm?”

“…..”

“Hey.” Yuuto completely turns his back from Wataru because of it.

“So it wasn’t a dream!”

“Sorry!”

“Eh?”

“I couldn’t help it. You’re acting cute last night as well.” He pouts

“Huh? What did I do?”

“I think it’s like sleep talking? It’s okay you don’t need to know all details.”

“Oh, now I really want to know the details.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do.”

The bickering goes on and on until Yuuto finally gives in from Wataru’s never-ending questioning, it’s like he’s being interrogated.

“Geez.” Then proceeds to pinch Yuuto’s cheeks.

“Ow! Hey that hurts.”

“Serves you right.”

“Why??” Wataru didn’t respond, instead he cups Yuuto’s face and quickly gave him a peck on the lips. 

“…” Both remained silent, Wataru tried to keep calm but can’t thanks to that light kiss. He wanted to get away, but Yuuto held his arm tight. The silence was broken by Yuuto when he muttered ‘One more’

“Huh?”

“Kiss me one more time.”

“HUH??? N-no. I can’t.” Wataru blushed harder than ever, his face is completely in red. 

_‘Aww, cute.’_ Yuuto thought.

“Then I’ll do it.”

“W-wait, I’m not ready.”

“Heyo! You two!” The door opened and both of them stopped and stared at the intruder.

“Ohh! Banri! Your classes ended?” Yuuto said while slowly letting Wataru go, the latter sighed in relief.

“I still have classes in the afternoon, but might as chill here for awhile. Hehe.” 

“I see.”

“Hey.” This time it’s Rio who came after Banri.

“Tsk.” Wataru couldn’t help but to clicked his tongue whenever he see Rio.

“What?” Staring at Wataru.

“Nothing.”

“Ooh, Rio too! Your classes ended?”

“Yeah, I saw Shiroishi on the way here so I followed him.”

“What about Ren?”

“I am also here.” Lastly, their vocalist, Nanahoshi Ren.

“Yo, Ren!”

“Since everyone’s here, we can go all out and sing our hearts out!”

“Yeah!”

The three looks for songs to sing, meanwhile the other two didn’t expect for this to happen.

“Did you message them?” Wataru nods.

“I told them if they have free time they can visit us here.”

“I see.”

As much as Yuuto wanted to be alone with Wataru, it’s nice to see his bandmates early before they can practice later. Also, him and Wataru have lots of time later when they got home. However, Yuuto grabs his fedora and covers his and Wataru’s face just to steal a kiss from him. He then winks and grins at flustered Wataru. In the end he got what he wanted in his own little ways. Wataru didn’t hate it, in fact it made his heart flutter in happiness.

_‘I mean we’re roommates anyways.’_ He thought. Now they can do whatever they want. Even _interesting_ things too.

_‘Oh god.’_ Wataru belatedly thought about _that_

_‘Don’t worry, it’ll take time. We just started going out.’_

_‘What if he brought it up sooner. Oh god.’_ There goes with overthinking Wataru. Small things can kept him up for hours or even days.

_‘It’ll be fine, it’ll fine.’_

_‘If it comes up, time to be well-prepared for the worst.’_ As expected of him, he’s well prepared for any adversity. So that he won’t get behind from things.

  
**Omake:**

“What would your brother say about us dating?”

“Hmm? He’d be concerned or rather surprised. But.”

“But?”

“Want to know his reaction?”

“How?”

“It’s easy. Let’s take a photo together and I’m gonna send him that.”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah. Just make sure we looked like a couple in the photo though.”

They took a selfie where Yuuto’s arms around Wataru’s waist then kisses his forehead, not even looking at the phone while Wataru captures the selfie smiling happily. Eventually sends it to his brother.

Meanwhile, in GYROAXIA, Kenta’s phone rings and saw a photo sent by Wataru. Since they’re on break, he curiously opened it and was wondering what would his brother send him. There’s a caption said ‘We started dating’ accompanied by a heart emoji, he smiled a little seeing his little brother happy in the photo.

He replied ‘Congratulations.’ Then check’s the picture once again and realized late that it’s Yuuto. He made a mistake when he decided to drink water and now spat it which made other GYROAXIA members looked at him weirdly because it’s so rare for him to react like that. That made Miyuki laughed cause he looked funny, he’s anticipating something like this happened. Sadly, he didn’t got the chance to video it.

“Kenken, are you okay?” Ryo looked at him with full concern.

“I’m okay. Don’t worry about it.” Kenta said while wiping his face and the mess he did. He rashly messaged back continuously.

‘Isn’t that Yuuto??’

‘Wait, what? Since when?’

‘Wataru??’

It’s like what Wataru concluded, his brother lately recognized Yuuto and is now laughing.

“Oi, what’s going on?” Yuuto asked while Wataru shoves his phone in front of Yuuto.

“Told you so. He didn’t even recognize you at first.” Then the phone started to vibrate.

“He’s calling.”

“I’ll do a video call, wanna join?”

“It’d be awkward.”

“No it’s not! Come on, Yuu.”

“Okay, fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuto: Kenta said we should practice safe sex  
> Wataru: *chokes*  
> Yuuto: woah you okay? We haven’t started yet..  
> Wataru: SHUT UP! (///-\\\\\\)
> 
> ^dumbasses in love
> 
> Hello hi, I hope y’all enjoyed this fic ;w; thanks for reading! 💖 Also fun fact this fic was supposedly 900 words or less but YuuWata made me wrote more ;;w;; also I based the title on the song Risk It All by The Vamps.
> 
> ‘Come on just do it,  
> ‘Yuu pull me through it.’ Wataru singing this part cuz of Yuu 😏😂
> 
> If anyone wants to be friends hmu on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/itsumemei)
> 
> I’m pretty much multifandom and lonely in AAside cuz I don’t have anyone to talk to 🤧


End file.
